cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaifeng Empire
History Settlement In 763 AD, a small town, Ise, was founded in the Kaifeng region. It's people were of Japanese ancestry, with knowledge of classical Chinese high-culture, primarily that of the Han Dynasty. As such, its residents were staunch Confucian followers, and developed into a tightly-knit society. This eventually formed a basis for their own self-government and laws that would eventually become a part of the Kaifeng Empire's tradition. In the year 982, following the drafting of the Imperial Charter, the Kaifeng Empire was founded. The town of Ise was henceforth renamed Isekyo. Warfare Among Neighbors The Kaifeng Empire, from the onset was attacked by tribal nations to the north. The original Imperial Guard proved to be ineffective in dealing with the tribesmen, so the Emperor issued a general call to arms. This resulted in several feudal lords raising armies in the service of the Empire. It was the armies of these men, who later would form the basis of the Kaifeng Samurai Code, and contribute to the rich Kaifeng military tradition of honor. Unfortunately, several bordering nations grew weary of the military power that the Kaifeng Empire possessed, and eventually raised an army large enough to attack. After a series of long, bloody conflicts starting in 1112, the Kaifeng Empire was annexed by the nation of Choshokyu in 1217. Life Under Choshokyu Choshokyu was formed by a union of several nations in 1011. Originally their goal was to subdue tribes to the west and east, but eventually they found that the Kaifeng Empire was more of a threat, and joined the coalition against them in the year 1178. Following their victory over Kaifeng in 1217, Choshokyu formed a loose alliance in which several small nations were treated as "protectorates" or "provinces" within the confederation. As a result, the Kaifeng Empire was allowed to retain its Imperial institutions, so long as they did not constitute a conflict of interest with the Choshokyu central government. In this way, the Kaifeng Samurai played a key role several times in the defense of the Choshokyu Confederation. Particularly in the Meikei War of 1826. However, after the Huan War of 1964, relations between the Kaifeng Imperial Provence and the Choshokyu central government began to rapidly deteriorate. This was mostly a direct result of the Choshokyu central government attempting to strengthen their hold on the provinces. To counteract this, Kaifeng citizens rallied and protested the Choshokyu's government policies. Choshokyu's response was a crackdown against dissidents, which only served to strengthen the resolve of the Kaifeng citizens, and aided the formation of the Kaifeng Separatist Movement in 1988. (KSM) Coup of November 24, 2006 The Kaifeng Separatist Movement (KSM) had been steadfast in its opposition to the policies and laws imposed on their province since the end of the Huan War. In 1995, the KSM was given seats in a pseudo Choshokyu parliament that had no real governmental power. Unappeased by these actions, the Emperor of Kaifeng, Tadakashi Fujiwara, began issuing calls for independence. This led to military intervention on behalf of the Choshokyu Confederation, and a bloody civil war ensued from 1996-2005. After international arbitration, the Demming Accord was signed by both parties, making the Kaifeng Empire an autonomous region within Choshokyu. This move served to weaken the central Choshokyu authority, and several other provinces began demands for greater autonomy within Choshokyu. On January 11, 2006, Emperor Tadakashi died in an automobile accident. Immediately, Kaifeng citizens took to the streets in protest, claiming that the Choshokyu had engineered the incident in order to make it appear as if it were an accident. The successor to the throne, the young and charismatic Emperor Sai Fujiwara, sided with his people and on February 26, 2006, declared that Kaifeng was no longer bound by Choshokyu laws and policies, and that in further negotiations with Choshokyu, the Kaifeng Empire be treated as an equal. Preoccupied with international developments and uprisings elsewhere, the Choshokyu government simply ignored the declaration, and concentrated on other efforts. When the Great War began in July 2006, Emperor Sai demanded that the Choshokyu government take action. Again, Choshokyu ignored his pleas to enter the war, despite the fact that nuclear bombs fell about them. Emperor Sai then led members of the KSM to adopt the ancient Kaifeng Samurai Code, and take up arms in defense of their nation. Only then did Choshokyu intervene and demand that the Kaifeng Empire stand down, and remain neutral in the conflict. Irritated, Emperor Sai agreed to stand down, believing that Kaifeng's military power wouldn't be a potent enough force without the support of the rest of the Choshokyu Confederation. However, he immediately began plans to end the Choshokyu relationship once and for all. Fed up with the indesciciveness of the Choshokyu Confederation, on November 24, 2006 at dawn, members of the KSM demanding independence stormed the main government complex in the capital of Choshokyu. After the KSM took control, the Choshokyu central government later learned that the provincal militaries would not intervene on behalf of the Choshokyu government. As a result, the central Choshokyu government capitulated and surrendered all powers to the provincal governments. At 8:00 PM local time in Isekyo, Emperor Sai Fujiwara addressed his people as the leader of a fully independent nation. Early Developments The initial challenges of maintaining an independent state was to set up a government that could handle the burden of dealing with international, as well as domestic problems. To help cope with these issues, Emperor Sai expanded the powers of the Kaifeng Assembly, and granted universal suffrage to those 16 and older to elect members of the Assembly. However, following a short, ill-advised war that ended on December 2, 2006, public opinion was for the Kaifeng Assembly to elect an executive body, with the blessing of the Emperor. On December 3, 2006, Yoshi Onizuka was selected as Prime Minister, with Hajime Naito as Defense Minister, Genji Nakamura as Foreign Minister, and Ichiro Date as Minister of the Interior. With a new executive body to assist the Emperor in foreign affairs and decision making at home, The Kaifeng Empire was well on its way to becoming a major world power. In order to secure their place as an elite nation, the Kaifeng Empire also sought to gain the support of an internaional alliance. Joining the NPO On December 8, 2006, The Kaifeng Empire was accepted into the New Pacific Order as a full member-state following an elaborate ceremony in the capital city of Isekyo. The admission into the order was preceded by a thorough inspection on the part of several high-ranking NPO officials. Becoming a full member of the NPO was hailed as a personal victory for Emperor Sai Fujiwara who declared, "Now we stand as a people, united in arms with our Pacifican Brothers against those who would dare challenge our freedom, independence, and way of life! The future for The Kaifeng Empire is now! Hail Pacifica! Hail the NPO!" The Kaifeng Assembly almost unanimously approved the admission into the NPO, thus making their membership both official to the NPO and the Kaifeng National Government. The event was greeted with celebrations in the streets and local taverns. Citizens were also dismissed from work early in celebration of both two weeks of independence and official NPO acceptance. Nation of Kaifeng Isekyo Isekyo is the Imperial Capital of the Kaifeng Empire. It is an ancient city that is over 1000 years old, and is one of the world's oldest continually inhabited cities. It is situated just off the coast of the Pacific Ocean, and once held a population of over 1,000,000 people. In the past, Isekyo was a major trading city within the Choshokyu Confederation. Several eastern religions such as Buddhism, Hinduism, Judaism, and Taoism have left their mark on the city. The city has also had some minor influences from western religions dating from the nineteenth century onward. However, recent wars have devastated the capital, which began intensive reconstruction only after the Demming Accords of 2005. Fortunately, many of the historical sites remain fully intact, however many priceless artifacts and buildings were forever lost in the Civil War of 1996-2005. Nonetheless, Isekyo today still serves as the center of Kaifeng Imperial culture, and holds the Imperial Seat of government along with the Emperor's personal palace. National Pastimes & Culture The Kaifeng Empire consists of primiarily Japanese citizens. In order to more fluently communicate with the business community, they have adopted both English and Japanese as their national languages. The Kaifeng Empire is known to be somewhat xenophobic when it comes to immigrants, however current government policy allows all peoples of Asian descent to immigrate to Kaifeng, so long as they pledge fealty to the Emperor. Peoples of non-Asian descent face a much stricter immigration policy, though the government is usually willing to accept them on the condition that they do not have a significant criminal record in their home country, that they pledge their loyalty to defend the Emperor, and that they take a one-week course on Kaifeng Imperial Culture. The Kaifeng Empire maintains a strong military tradition, requiring that all citizens over age 17 serve in the Imperial armed forces for at least two years. This policy is to ensure national security and to also ensure that the nation can call upon every citizen to defend the nation, if need be. The armies of Kaifeng pledge loyalty to defend the Emperor until death, and to uphold the Kaifeng Samurai Code. (NOTE- A more contemporary version of the ancient code). The people of the Kaifeng Empire also enjoy several pastimes such as the game of Go, Chess, Chinese Checkers, and Yahtzee. In physical competition, the sport of Football is incredibly popular, as most NFL games can be found on television sets in local pubs. In addition to football, soccer (futbol), and baseball are extremely popular sports. More traditionally, Kaifeng citizens have enjoyed such sports as fencing, Kendo, jousting, and Sumo in the past. Both sake and sushi are considered delicacies within the Kaifeng Empire, and will cost a premium to those who wish to consume them. Confucianism has been considered the state religion in the past, however there have been government expiriments with other state religions amongst the populace. Current Events Today, The Kaifeng Empire is considered a small and new nation. They are also very interested in acquiring new technology, much of which was lost during the Civil War of 1996-2005. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and as a result tend to voice complaints when polled by the local press. However, government protests and almost any form of demonstrations within the Kaifeng Empire are highly frowned upon, and any unruly demonstrations are subsequently quelled. They do not believe in the use of "illegal drugs," and seek to inform their citizenry of the dangers of drug abuse. Laws to join the international community in outlawing these substances are currently being considered in the Kaifeng Assembly. In foreign affairs, the Kaifeng Empire is currently divided on the issue of nuclear weapons. The Emperor has continually stressed to the Assembly that the possession of nuclear weapons is crucial to national security, however the Kaifeng Assembly remains opposed to research on nuclear weapons at this time. The Kaifeng Empire is also against trading with nations that flagrantly abuse human rights. In addition, the Kaifeng Empire is willing to give international aid, but only if their budget allows. Currently, the Kaifeng Empire is full, active member of the New Pacific Order. Category:Nations Category:Former member of New Pacific Order